Dealing With
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 12 and over: Contains Mild Language. Just a story I made from the top of my head. A story in Dr. Cox's POV


**Dealing With.**

**NOTE: I do NOT own any of the Characters of Scrubs...but, what would happen if I did...? Hmm...money...**

**NOTE 2: I just made this up on the spot, so if you don't like it I don't want to know because of course it's gonna be crap if I've written it off the top of my head, okay?**

**This story is from Dr. Cox's P.O.V**

There it is, the sun...always reminding me that I've got to work in hell but then again that's why I became a doctor, was it the thrill? Was it the money? No...it was to be kind to those around me...man, I'm such a liar!

When your outside the hospital walls, no one, at least sometimes on my part, really wants your're help, which believe me is fantastic, maybe that's because I'll kill someone who'll ask for my help...I sometimes just look at the sliding doors, the door to unpredictabilty, the doors to "when will I ever come out?" and believe me, work hours could be a min to seven hours to even days...the worse I've experienced was probably a whole week, with six hours of sleep...actually now thinking about...I didn't see Jorden in that time...yeah, I guess that was kind of heaven or at least, worth it!

But everytime I go through those damn automatic doors its:-

"Hey, Dr. Cox, wad'ya say the old Team JDCox get to work, huh?!" said JD with that awlful cheeky smile...God, I hated that smile.

"Oh my God" I said "I've been at work for fifteen seconds now and already my day has been ruined by your 'Hey Dr. Cox, wad'ya say the old team Crap, meaning you, get to work'...why are you so Happy?"

"Well, I-" I HAD to interrupt him..."Whao Newby, did you see my 'give a damn face'...no? 'Cause I must've been using it as you thought I actually gave a damn and yes I may have used this joke before and with no doubt I'll use it again and again until, and by God let's hope so, you get use to my 'I really DON'T care' face...man, I can only wish."

I always loved it when I stop him in his tracks, it's probably the only time in this hospital that I get five seconds of me time. And boy, do those five seconds last a lifetime.

"I was just...you know...saying hi..." JD usually could never have a come back, let alone fight back, he was just this little puppy that I enjoyed kicking, ah hell he was a good doctor but theirs just times like this when I need to suck in his low-selfesteem to give me power and then use this on him again..what a great circle of life.

"I guess I'll see ya, soon..."

"No, Newby, 'cause I'm actually working on a magic potion, which when I drink it will make me become invisable and that way you WON'T see me...because I'll be invisable, get the picture now" That may have been harsh, but then Newby said something back...

"Do you hear how low you can be?" He said, somewhere finding confidence. "Did you know, that being sarcastic is the lowest form of wit!!"

"And yet it's used all the time in nearly every TV show, why if we were a TV sitcom or maybe even a drama and I guess, at times a horror, then and NOW this is a proper guess..I think it'll be used all the time!"

JD did have that look, the look that tells me he wasn't impressed by me but had to listen and accept that I was right.

"Now Newby, we've got patients..and you know, by now that they are more important than just a simple 'Hi', you understand?"

"I just...I was just being friendly" God, I hate it when he does that soft talk...but that's how God made him...God damn God!!

"Newby...I know you are..." I can't believe I just said that...I just gave Mr. Daydream a completment. I just walked away grabbing any clipboard I can to give me an excuse to leave, I know that JD will perk up later towards the day, he's got loads of friends...that idiot Turk guy and little ol' Barbie, man I've never seen so much plastic...the fact that JD's got so many friends that I bet most of my insults will quickly disapear from that empty head of his.

As I walked down the corridoor, I checked on the clipborad to see what this patient had, even though most likely it won't be one of my patients, I thought I might as well have a look, it wouldn't hurt to be nosey...plus the fact that it had in big print 'Deceased' meant I should've just left it on the desk...

"Oh God, oh my God...Oh God, Oh no..."

Ah, nervous guy, perfect timing.

"Dr. Cox, I think I've just killed a patient!"

Look at him run at me, like a little kid ready to pee his pants, and if he did, I would certainly pay for a ticket to see that...ha, yeah...

"Well, good news, nervous guy" I said with a smile. "I've got you a new patient"

"Oh..."

"I'm giving you a second chance, kiddo"

"Jeez, thanks Dr. Cox, thank you so much" The little creep went to hug me but I stopped it...I just hate hugs!

"Hug me and I will fill out a death form with your name on it, in which I will shove down your throat, wait for you to die...and while the police find out that's a murder weapon, it would've given me enough time to write out another one"

"Yes D-Dr. Cox..."

The nervous guy walked away, I just walked a few feet when I heard that nervous jackass scream seconds later.

"OH MY GOD, THIS GUY IS DEAD!"

"Well, it was your fault for not getting to him on time" I laughed.

"Oh my God, no..." said the nervous, crying off.

At the end of the day, if I don't become sarcastic or throw insults at people, then my day would suck. I have to look after people nearly twenty-four seven, so many people die and at times I've got to live with that...I remember when those three people who were waiting for transplants just suddently died within hours...and thanks to that, I had lost everything, even though I've seen more dead people than anyone else...each death builds up inside you but you've got to move on...and that's what JD taught me...he maybe a pest or looking for an insult but he was right, when he came and saw me drowning my sorrows...but then I remembered saying excatly the samething to him after he experienced for the first time that someone died that wasn't even a friend or a member of family...it does it you and it hits you in many ways. JD just daydreams of anything he wants, even if it is stupid...Dr. Reed just barbies her way through, which I guess can sometimes be rewarding and Turk...well, he has Carla, that's all you can say...and me being sarcastic helps me continue the day...because at the end of the day, it will get worse...depends on how you look at it...

Just then the Janitor came up to me, not the sort of person I talk too, maybe that's because I hardly see him...Jesus, look at him with that stupid mop, I bet that's the only thing he's made love with.

"Hey you...are you a doctor?" He said deadpanly.

"What kind of question is that? Are you a Janitor?"

"Of course I am, what are you, stupid? Move out the way, stupid!"

The Janitor walked away. I just looked at him and smiled for a short second...at least I'm not the only one who likes being sarcastic. I just wonder what he does when he's upset...

LATER THAT DAY.

The Janitor was waiting at the door, whistling to himself and nodding at passing doctors...just then JD walks through the door and the Janitor trips him up with his mop, as JD smacked his face on the floor. He quickly got up, rubbing his chin.

"Why did you do that?" Demanded JD.

"I was unhappy" said the Janitor, biting his lip "I just needed to hit you, that's all"

"Oh, well...as long as your happy"

"Hmmm...nah"

The janitor punched JD in the mouth and JD fell to the floor again, nearly out cold, the Janitor bends down at him.

"Now I'm happy" The Janitor smiles and then carries on with the mopping.

I guess, we all deal with it different ways...

The End


End file.
